Quotes
Hiromu Arakawa “A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain anything without sacrificing something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own...you will gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart.” ~Hiromu Arakawa Edward Elric this anit ture xD "Shorty?! Could a shorty do this?! What else you want to call me: a half-pint bean-sprout midget?! I'm still growing you backwater desert idiots!" "There's no such thing as a painless lesson...they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary...you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although...if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it...you will find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle.....yeah...a heart made fullmetal." "Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams." "The next time I make you cry, they'll be tears of joy!" "I Caught you! You're mine!" "Now I see. You're Jealous. You're jealous of humans aren't you? According to you, humans are supposed to be a lot weaker than homunculi. And yet, even if they get discouraged after being beaten, and even if they get close to falling down after losing their paths, they continue to get up and fight. Everyone around them helps them get back up. And you're envious of that." "You're all brainless zombies who never tried to tried to think for themselves." "I don't think so pops, Do I look like a clown to you?" "I already told you, A FIST IN HIS FACE!!" "The Philosopher's Stone: those who possess it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice...create without equal exchange. We searched for it...and we found it." "Don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it." "Like I always say, can't find a door, make your own!" "You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." "That's a soul, really. Take out the myth, it's just the spark of life. Our blood...that's from her blood. That's a fair trade." "This pain's nothing...compared to what he's given up..." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!" "Attention, gun-toting extremists! Can you hear me alright, or did you blow out your ears playing target practice?" "I'm Megaman" "Wether it be an arm, or a leg, or even my heart you can take it!! So give him back... HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!!" "Don't call me small! I'll break off your feet and stick em on your head!" "Smart remarks already? Nice patch by the way! Although it should have covered your mouth too!" Alphonse Elric "This body comes with many inconveniences. But inconveniences don't make me miserable! There is no reason for you to pity me! My life was put back together with alchemy by my brother. If I deny myself, that would mean I'm denying my brother, along with alchemy. I believe in the potential that alchemy holds. I want to believe in it!" "Brother!" "Survival is the only way, Ed. Live on and learn more about alchemy!" "On the day we left, we burned down the family home and all the familiar things inside. Because some memories... aren't meant to leave traces." "You know, I didn't ask to be this big." "It's science. We're alchemists." "Great, Ed. Put your total cynicism on someone else..." "But we... we just wanted... we just wanted to see Mom's face again... see her smile..." "Rings and watches have nothing to do with it. My brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist." "Welcome to the brig." "Those people has us playing right at the palms of their hands, didn't they? I guess it doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be the ones in control." "Hmm? What do we have here? What an oddly good hand of cards! UHHH! ED! YOU CHEATER! COME BACK! I WANT EVERYTHING YOU WON FROM ME! AND I THOUGHT I WAS JUST UNLUCKY!" "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth." Roy Mustang "The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But, however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." "When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can fully realize I'm just a human." "Can you really hold the woman you love, with your blood stained hands?" "This is hard, he's such a small target" "That's a stupid question, Havoc. I say it because it's true. And when I'm Führer, there will be changes. That day, all female officers will be required to wear...TINY MINISKIRTS!" "I LOVE DOGS!" "I don't know how long you've lived fuhrer, or how many times you've cheated death, but not anymore." "It's much harder dealing with the living. Give me a ghost to talk to any day." "It's the end of the line." "What are you doing to my dear subordinate? Don't do anything rash, Lieutenant. I told you I was going to take care of them. "Men should be able to handle both their job and their women,I do." "Let's test their luck." "Take it or GO HOME!" "Way to bring your trouble home with you, Fullmetal, really nice." "Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us, trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful." "I didn't do this for politics! I couldn't forgive myself for being blind this long. This is the only way I could atone for the friends I didn't saved!" "Foolish enough to let you prosper on their suffering." "But you're thinking on too large a scale there, kid...if we don't want to drive ourselves crazy..we can only deal with what's directly in front of us." "I knew they wouldn't let themselves get caught without a reason. Those boys are smarter than that." "You know running makes you look guilty." (to Hawkeye) "You were giving me a look that said 'perform human transmutation and I'll shoot you." (to Havoc) "No... you can't die... not before I do." "If you belive the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes" "Hmm. There really is nothing quite like watching fools dig their own graves. Especially, when that fool is an arrogant homunculus who's too stupid to see what he's doing. I've humored you long enough. So how about you answer a question of mine? I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes. And I want the truth, Homunculus." "Quit runing your mouth, you idiot! I'm sick of you homunculi giving me the runaround when I ask you this question. Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you! You worthless scum! Tell me who's responsible for his murder." "You're saying you killed Hughes? I doubt a moron like you could pull that off." "It's Kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easy it burns, isn't it?" "What's it like having the fluids inside of your eyes boil? I'd imagine it might sting a little." "I'm surprised you'd intentionally make my target bigger for me. Did you think being bigger would let you beat me? Idiot! Get up, monster! Hurry and regenerate yourself. I'm going to let you relive that pain over and over until you die." "Maes Hughes is dead. That's fact. And you to invoke his image, you must be a glutton for punishment!" "You fool. Did you think I wouldn't use heavy firepower right next to me? Unfortunately for you, I can do pinpoint aiming. Don't you sell my technique short! Scar "I am walking down a path of no return, so I will leave behind me every gift I've received from God." "A man who inflicts suffering can not rest. His guilty mind won't allow it. But today I can finally close my eyes to the living nightmare and lay down, knowing that I won't wake again. Brother..." Riza Hawkeye "If the ways of this world are based on equivalent exchange, as alchemy says, then in order to allow for a new generation to enjoy good fortune, then the price that we must pay is to carry the bodies of the dead across a river of blood." "I will follow into hell if you ask me to." "Is it alright for me to believe in a future that everyone can live in happiness?" "Can I trust you Roy... with my father's research?" "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. Here at Central Headquarters there is a band of brave soldiers, all willing to make that sacrifice in the name of peace. This is a tale of love and courage, a tale of the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, and his loyal team." (To Mustang) "Stuborn Man!" "Please, try to only be useless on rainy days, ok?" "When will he learn. Its bad enough he is useless on rainy days." "I like guns. Because unlike swords and knives you don't have to feel your victim die." (To Winry) "I joined the military because there is someone I have to protect." 'You know as well as I do your useless on rainy days!!" (To Mustang) "Don't go where I can't follow.." (To Lust) "You BITCH!" Winry Rockbell "You two won't cry; someone should do it for you, don't you think?" "I'm a hostage either way, so I might as well get to choose my captor." "Here. You'll die if we don't bandage it." "So thats why you're a thief? If you're so grateful, then you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets! Mr. Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of good will!" "Same old Ed. Home for 5 mimiutes and your off on another adventure. But you can't go into combat with that arm and leg, can you?" Maes Hughes "Gracia, Elicia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." "And find yourself a good wife" "LOOOOKKKK!!!!!!!!!! ELICIA'S SOOOOOO CUTE!" "When i return home, I will swallow every horrible thing i have done here and i will smile when i'm with her." "I'll work under you. Push you to the top." Solf J. Kimblee "The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you." "Ah... what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that. I can feel it deep in my bones, like a part of me I never noticed before. That sound is an extension of my being. And this land - this land that's governed by death - I will paint it red with this shard of destruction." "What can be more beautiful than doing a job that puts your soul at risk?! Thats what it means to be alive!" " I was perfectly content, but when you decided to throw away your honor as a homunculus you forced me to step in. You speak of your precious Pride, that quality for which you were named. But then you suddenly find yourself in grave danger and you seek to escape into the body of a human a lower life form you so despise. It's pathetic. YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" “He died in the middle of our conversation. How rude.” Van Hohenheim "You've certainly mellowed out... you used to be fun, full of life and emotion. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Pride. Of course, excessive want will destroy anyone, but those same desires are necessary to understand what it means to be human. Why did you rid yourself of them?" "Don't you put...my son down." "But we do have a circle. Something with such enormous powers, it would activate on its own, even if something were to happen to me! The shadow of the moon, cast upon the earth by the eclipse!" "The Souls of the People of Amestris have each returned to their own bodies. And with just the souls of the Xerxesians that he already had, I doubt he can keep what he calls god suppressed." "I thought living forever was nothing but exhausting. But since I met you and our sons, for the first time I felt glad to be alive. It was a full life. Yes, this is enough...ah, damn it! I don't really want to die." Trisha Elric "You see, I'm sure we can change. Because we're weak. And because we die. We have to fight in order to live, and that's what will make us strong." Ling Yao "If you turn your back on something you wanted, then you don't deserve to call yourself 'Greed'!" "A king exists for his people, without subjects rulers can not exist." "Real mates are linked by their souls! " 仲間ってのハ、魂でつながってんだヨ！ "Hungry..." ハラ…減っタ… "Friends are connected by their souls, you can't just rinse something out that has been deeply instilled into your soul" "I'm a homunculis." ホムンクルスだよ〜ン Fu "My prince....become the king you are destined to be.This old man.....will now take his eternal rest!!" "I'm bringing you with me to hell...Bradley!!" Lan Fan "A king is no king without his people. But people without a king are lost as well!" Olivier Armstrong "Don't patronize me, Alex! Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine!" "Love for the dead is pointless. We fight to keep them alive, that is all." "Survival of the fittest." Dr. Knox "This room reeks of optimism." "I don't know if you actually exist or not, God; but cut me some slack. Even a guy like me needs a break. Please, let me enjoy the happiness of having a cup of coffee with my family." Tim Marcoh "The Sage's Stone, the Grand Elixir, the Celestial Stone, the Red Tincture, the Fifth Element - just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms." "But not only do I know how to create them...I KNOW HOW TO DESTROY THEM AS WELL!" Lust "You killed me. I hate losing. But there worse ways to die than at the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony. It's coming. It's coming..." "Maybe you are right. Where did I come from and where will I go? When I die? Maybe all this time that is what I wanted: the freedom to find out." "You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." "You shouldn't seek all the answers; believe me. You may not like what you find.." "Memories...of the people we were. They're subtle but they're real. It took me a lot of time to understand what I saw... Books say we shouldn't have memories. Or at least they're only the memories and emotions of the alchemists who made us; that we see. But they're wrong...Those memories are mine." "You can be so cruel with words... Then why must you return your brother to the way he was?" Greed "Geez, both Ling and shorty pretty much made the light of me...it's enough...Yeah it's enough...I don't need anything else anymore...Gahaha...Farewell...my friends of the soul." "About 130 years I'd say." "Unfortunately I'm greedy as can be. I want your life too, Wrath." "I'm greedy as hell, only out for myself.... She always said it would be the death of me... They pull the strings... now cut them. I'm counting on you, kid..." "There's no such thing as no such thing." "I want everything you can possibly imagine. I want money and women, power and sex, status, glory!" "Shut your worthless trap, ugly." "Come on in kids, the water's fine...nice and HOT, just like the FLAMES IN HELL!" (To Edward) "I disagree. You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or, you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad, either. You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don't have." - (Ling)- SOLDIERS! If you have a family go home! If you don't wish to get hurt leave NOW! (Greed)- OH YEAH! and Ladies! I dont fight girls, I'm just not that type of guy! - Envy "I've come to kill him! Take me to Hohenheim of light! Hey, what are you doing? Stop messing with me! You do as I tell you!! You're taking me to see Hohenheim! To that bastard! To my father!!!" "Edward Elric. I've been looking for you! Did you miss me?! Take me to Hehenheim! To our father!!!" (To Wrath) "What's wrong with you!? How could you let that bastard go after what he did?!! You should've yanked his spine out of his mouth! It's not too late to kill him, so get to it!" "The question is, are you going to work with us - if not, the village is history. Lust told me about your arrangement; as long as we agree to leave the village alone, you'll do whatever we ask. Which is it? Agree to work with us, and kill everyone in this country, or, refuse to work with us and watch every one in your beloved village die? Fool, you just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing. Ha ha, I shouldn't be surprised, that's just how all you humans are, you put emotion before common sense. I killed a man who was like that once. All I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless - he couldn't even fight me! You humans are so easy to take advantage of. Lucky us." "I'm gonna show you two boys something neat before we die." "THAT'S ENOUGH! You should have just done as you were told, but if you scum really ''wanna test me, then I'll show WHO'S IN CHARGE!" "Don't look down on me, you WORMS!" "I'm alive again! (maniacal laughter) Thanks for getting me this far, little squirt. So kind of you. Very kind." "Really? And what about your sick games? Don't kid yourself, Mustang, you know how humans love to watch other people suffer while making fools of themselves. I mean, why else would you constantly be at war with each other?" "Hah Moron? Tell me who the real moron is here, because I don't think it's me! I prefer to use that term for someone who falls for a cheap trick like this! Ha ha! You should see your face! Oh, you're not gonna believe this, but that was the same look on Hughes' face when I shot him! The utter shock, the dumb confusion! You could see every emotion he felt as his own wife shot him! It, was, GREAT!" "I will show you the real punchesit!" "Not again! My eye! My eye!" "You damn human! Don't look down on me!" "Are you a moron? Some nice, flowery words and feigned empathy?! You make me sick to my stomach! Are you humans always such pathetic worms?! Why can't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to? Colonel Mustang, have you forgotten? Your pal, Scar, here was going to kill you! And what's more, wasn't he the one who killed the parents of the pipsqueak's girly friend? Oh, yeah! And what about that little girl who became a chimera? Scar was responsible for her death, too! And as for you! Have you completely forgotten your hatred for they did to your Ishvalan countrymen? And then, this woman! She has the arrogance to claim the sight of a hawk; she shot your buddies left and right! You'll never get another chance! This is the perfect time! The ultimate opportunity! Hate them and weep! Kill and be killed! Fight each other! Grovel in the dirt! How could you four hope to team up? You're way beyond the point of kissing and making up! Right, pipsqueak? Right, Hawkeye? Mustang? Scar? There's no way. No. No, you can't! Never! NEVER! It's impossible! How could you? How could you do it? HOW!?" "Damn! Dammit! Dammit! I've been humiliated! HUMILIATED! Me, Envy, Jealous of you? I am human?! I'm a homunculus! How could this pipsqueak kid see through me? It's the ultimate humiliation!" "I guess we'll how long this adorable little alliance of yours can kill then! Ah well, best of luck with that, pipsqueak!" "Good bye...Edward...Elric." "Quit your pathetic blubbering you idiot! You could've of messed up the entire plan what would have done then?!! Huh!?" "LUCKY ME!"16:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Wow! You've heard of me! I'm flattered, nice to meet you colonel." "Congradulations Colonel Mustang, looks like you've finally hunted down your culprit." Gluttony "Can I eat him now?" "He looks delicious." Pride "What was it you were always saying? That you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic rat. It must be humiliating." "HOHENHEIM!" "Appearences rarely share the whole truth." "I will be watching you from the shadows." "Stop this. Stop this. PLEASE STOP!!!" "Wrath and the like do no exist inside me. There is no wrath, or lust, or sloth, or greed, or gluttony, or envy, such emotions have fled from my father. My name is Pride." "I'm not angry, I'm never angry." "So what!? Don't try to force your flawed human logic on us! I've made my bet." Wrath "Let me get this straight, you think surrendering, and offering yourself will stop the war? How arrogant. The life of each human is worth one, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." "My life was lived on the rails that were laid down for me...but thanks to you humans, it was...to some degree, a good life...one worth living." "Greetings, I'm back. It would appear that things have gotten a little out of hand since my leave, haven't they?" "Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier? The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it." "God you say? Now this is intriguing, how much longer do you think your 'God' plans to wait before unleashing his fury? Just how many more thousands of lives must i take before he decides to strike me down?" "Open your eyes. 'God' is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and promote order. If you wish to see me struck down, for all these atrocities, use your own hands to do so, not 'God's'." (To Lan Fan) "Stop throwing around words like "love" and "sorrow." You know nothing. She's the woman I chose. We didn't need such meaningless words to understand each other. That, is what it means to be the wife of the Fuhrer." ''Do they realy expect me to make a complete mockery of myself by entering through the back door of my own Palace?' '''"There is something poetic about two nameless men fighting to the death." Father "It's remarkable how weak they are. They have an innate fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How could anyone say humans aren't weak? It's an inherent trait. How about we take advantage of their weakness? They certainly do make a good natural resource. Right? It's all they're good for." "You can't change reality, just your perception!" "When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation of my feelings towards you humans." "But why?! I just wanted to understand this world's knowledge. I wanted to experience it, free. I just wanted to be free! FREE TO KNOW! "Who are you anyway? Do you even have a name? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Major Miles "The death of a culture is the death of a people." Dialogues * "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'if you want to shoot the general, first shoot his horse'?" ::"If you want to shoot the general, you should just SHOOT THE GENERAL!" :- Ling Yao and Edward Elric *"Nice Moves, old man. And thanks for the help; you really saved my ass." ::"I wasn't trying to save your ass; I was saving the body of the Young Lord!" ::"Well, it's the same ass..." :- Greed (in Ling's body) and Fu *"I thought so-Should've known it'd be you guys." ::"It's definely Envy." ::"PLEASE SHOW ME THE WAY OUT OF HERE!" ::"You're just gonna beg the enemy for help like that!?" ::"If it means surviving I'll be his BEST FRIEND!" :- Envy, Ling Yao, and Edward Elric *"It'd be good if no normal people try and approach this. Let them know how dangerous it is, if you would." ::"Why did you want to go inside there?" ::"I suppose, to declare war." :- Rosé and Van Hoenheim *Roy: This is ridiculous! Five grown men trying to sneak a peek at a ghost on their night off. ::Fuery: By ridiculous, you mean scary... ::Breda: Well, it means alot, you comin' out Colonel. ::Roy: Let's just hurry so I can sleep. ::Fuery: Oh yeah, did we forget to tell you that the lights are out from this point on? ::Roy: What the hell has the maintence staff been doing? :- Roy Mustang, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda *Falman: Saturday 0946 hours. With papers waiting for his approval and due by noon, the Colonel decided to take a nap instead. ::Breda: 1026 hours. The Colonel attempted to feed Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog. The dog was not biting. ::Fuery: At 1103 hours he started obessively cleaning the windows, with still no progress on those papers, with the deadline fast approaching. ::Havoc: Then at 1147 hours, the Colonel began to furiously sign the papers, all the while cursing that he had no time for this. :- Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc *'Roy': (to Hawkeye) I'd love to see to frank, honest tears again. ::Hawkeye: I thought you hated moisture. It renders you useless. ::- Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye Anime Quotes *Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth. -Alphonse Elric *(After being stabbed)... Damn kid... that was good. -Greed *I'm greedy as hell, always out for myself. She always said it would be the death of me. They pull the strings, now cut them. I'm counting on you, kid... dies -Greed *'Cause we're not gods. We're humans. Tiny, insignificant humans...who couldn't even save a little girl. -Edward Elric *Tell him: "Fine, there's no way I'm dying before you do, you morally bankrupt Colonel with a god complex." -Edward Elric *...There's an old myth, about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to Earth. -Edward Elric *''(To Hohenheim)'' I know everything! I know the two of you were lovers because I read the letter. I know you've been keeping yourselves alive jumping from one body to another. But what I don't understand is if you and that evil bitch were so perfect together, why did you feel the need to marry my mother?! Did you get some sick satisfaction out of pretending to be a normal human? -Edward Elric *Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there, that lives outside of ourselves and our dreams. -Edward Elric *We're all lost...that's why we're sad. -Van Hohenheim *The world isn't perfect. But it's there for us, doing the best it can....that's what makes it so damn beautiful. -Roy Mustang *The truth is...I'm running out of time. You say this world isn't yours but it is mine and I wanna leave proof that I lived in it! It's a bit late for you to start caring now! -Alfons Heiderich *You boys had a long journey together - all the people you helped along the way, all of the hardships, the pain of losing friends you loved; the determination, sweat, and blood....don't you think that is the price you paid? -Van Hohenheim *You are the full metal! THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! -Father Cornello Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Sacred Star of Milos *One is all, and all is one. All things in this world are connected. The alchemist who opens the Doorway will find the true nightmare.